The present invention relates to a vehicular anti-theft device. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular anti-theft device for a vehicle having an engine, a battery, an ignition system for the engine, the ignition system including an ignition switch for energizing the ignition system when turned ON and deenergizing the ignition system when turned OFF, a wheel and an inflated tire mounted on the wheel.
In our present day society, property is held in very low esteem by a segment of the population who steal automotive vehicles in great numbers. There are many types of vehicular theft alarm systems which produce supposedly loud and strident signals when a vehicle is entered illicitly. Unfortunately, most of these signals are rather weak sirens which are ignored by almost everyone who hears them. The alarm systems are thus essentially worthless.
There are alarm systems in effect which cause the horn and/or headlights of the vehicle to operate when an attempt is made to steal it. Some of these systems may even turn off the engine a short period after the vehicle has been stolen. The thief thus has time to severely damage the vehicle.
There is no known system for immobilizing an automotive vehicle by preventing its wheels from turning when an attempt is made to steal it. Such a system would save the owners of automobile, truck, motorcycle, and the like, as well as insurance companies, millions of dollars a year by preventing theft and damage of the vehicles.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a vehicular anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle, which device completely immobilizes the vehicle when an attempt is made to steal it.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicular anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle, which device is of simple structure and installed with facility and convenience on any model of an existing automotive vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle, which device functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to completely immobilize the vehicle when the anti-theft device is activated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle which device is activated to completely immobilize the vehicle when the operator of the vehicle turns OFF the ignition switch and is deactivated only upon the provision of a predetermined code indication by the operator of the vehicle.